


Until The Day We Die

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pretzels, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Paranormal Activites, Smut, Spanking, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Gabe?”There’s no answer.“Dammit―are you alive? Please tell me you’re alive―please, I need you―I love you...so much―” Jackie cut himself off, biting his lip. “I need you here with me, Gabe. I really do.”Still no answer.Tears spring from Jackie’s eyes. They’re hot and they sting, but he doesn’t wipe them away. He lets them fall."Please..."





	Until The Day We Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'd like to quickly point out that my dear friend Kathryn did most of the writing because she is too sweet and I had things to do. Anyways, enjoy the story!
> 
> ~Maddy

Rust was underneath his nails again. He wasn’t sure how it got there, or why. 

Jackie was tired. 

His skin was cold. 

In the backseat of his mom’s old pickup truck, he sat, with the sun beating its rays down on him through the window. 

Cracked and dried blood fell from his skin as he picked at a scab. It bled once again and he scowled 

“How much longer?” he whispered. Beside him, Gabe chewed his lip and had begun to get restless. 

“Not sure, don’t keep asking.”

Jackie kept quiet, for he didn’t want to make his friend even more nervous than he already was. 

Absentmindedly, Jackie started to hum, trying to keep himself occupied. There was nothing he could do except stare out the window, hoping time would become something he genuinely cared about rather than despised. 

“Could you please keep it down? I need to focus on driving.” His mother’s sharp voice startled him. Nonetheless, Jackie kept humming louder in defiance. He didn’t want to go on this stupid trip anyway. 

“Hey.” Gabe patted Jackie’s hand gently. His smile was sincere. “It’s fine if you’re angry. I didn’t want to go, either, but look on the bright side, you’re pretty good at staying calm in situations like these. Right?” 

“I’m not angry,” Jackie insisted, more to himself than anything. He leaned back into the seat. “I’m just processing everything again.”

“Mhm, okay.” 

There seemed to be some kind of silence now. It made both Gabe and Jackie uncomfortable. “Do you feel that? It’s―odd. It’s like something else is here with us, uninvited.” Jackie squirmed, his anxiety increasing every time he’d look out the window. 

“Shut up, you and your paranormal activity stories are trash, and you know it.” Gabe was half-joking, Jackie could tell, but it still didn’t hide his ever-growing anticipation. 

“Do you miss him, Gabe?” Jackie’s question was caught in the air and hung over them for what seemed like an eternity. “My dad was―he was something else, don’t you think?” 

“Never met him, but I don’t doubt it. At least, from the stories you’ve told me…” Gabe’s voice trails off. He blinks, rubbing his face with his hands, and whistles a foreign song Jackie’s never heard before. It’s lively, somehow, probably from something Gabe’s parents sang to him when he was little. 

“Mom, when will we get there? It’s been more than three hours. I’m hungry.” Jackie sighs, resting his head on the window. “Can we stop for a while?” 

His mother purses her lips. Her eyes are glossy. Jackie wonders if she was crying. 

“Fine.” 

The rest stop on the next exit was fairly nice, and when they all hauled themselves out of the car, Jackie felt his bones crack with satisfaction. 

“I’m going inside to get us food. I’ll be back soon,” his mother smiled tightly, and once she left, Gabe shot Jackie a fearful look. 

“What’s wrong?” Jackie’s voice was brimming with annoyance rather than concern.

“The road was going on forever, and I―I felt sick. I don’t understand.” Gabe scratched at the stubble forming on his neck. “I guess I’m imagining things.”

“We don’t understand a lot of things, actually,” Jack paused. “What did you see?”

“There was some sort of...beast-like thing staring at me. Through the window. It was pretty damn ugly.” 

“Where was this, Gabe?” Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“When we were getting close to 56 miles. I didn’t want to freak you out or piss off your mom.” Gabe rubbed his arm nervously, never being able to keep still. Of course, Jackie knew when things got bad, his anxiety levels shot through the roof. This time, though, Gabe couldn’t stop biting his lip. 

“You wouldn’t have,” Jackie said firmly, “but that’s okay. We’re safe now.” 

“I really hope so.” There was uncertainty in Gabe’s answer, inconspicuous and blood-chilling as ever. “Do you think we’re being followed?” 

“Couldn’t be sure of anything unless we witness it face-to-face. You know that, don’t you?” Jackie tried to smile. “I’m hoping you do.” 

Gabe shrugged, and Jackie assumed that was a yes. 

“I got both of you some pretzels.” Jackie’s mother approaches them, and as she does, he notices that her eyes are completely asymmetrical, almost non-existent. When she opened her mouth to speak again, the second set of teeth she apparently acquired were exposed. Her skin was painfully cracked and bruised, almost peeling off of her body. 

“What...happened to you?” Jackie shriveled behind Gabe, who sighed in exasperation. When he looked away, his mother was still smiling at him, in a normal human way. “I’m―I’m...not really hungry. Thanks.” 

“You sure?” She still wore that smile. 

“Yes, he’s sure,” Gabe said a bit too harshly. 

Climbing back into the car was a hassle. It was humid and sticky and uncomfortable, only making Jackie more nervous. 

As they kept driving, the atmosphere began to get distorted―so much that Jackie couldn’t see where Gabe was and where he wasn’t. 

The road broke in pieces. 

Jackie almost vomited at the feeling but held it in. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly. 

“Gabe? Are you there?” His voice echoed and crackled. “Please tell me you’re with me. Please.” 

A large chunk of the road flew toward the windshield, promising to kill all of them. Scared out of his mind, Jackie braced himself for impact, shielding himself with his arms. 

Nothing happened. 

Looking up, the large chunk of asphalt hovered in mid-air, and when Jackie twisted his fingers slightly, it disintegrated into a million tiny pieces and fell to the ground. 

“Gabe?” 

There’s no answer. 

“Dammit―are you alive? Please tell me you’re alive―please, I need you―I love you...so much―” Jackie cut himself off, biting his lip. “I need you here with me, Gabe. I really do.” 

Still no answer. 

Tears spring from Jackie’s eyes. They’re hot and they sting, but he doesn’t wipe them away. He lets them fall. 

They’re in a small town now, strangely, and his mother’s already talking to some red-haired lady. The car is parked in the backyard of someone’s house, and Jackie sits in the back seat with Gabe, who looks stunned. 

“What the hell was that?” Gabe glared at Jackie, who stared at his hands. 

“I thought you were killed, what else did you want me to say?” Jackie snapped. “I couldn’t just...not say something and let you die!” 

Gabe fell silent. 

“I’m sorry, I just―” 

Gabe pulled Jackie’s face toward him and kissed him slowly. His tongue grazed Jackie’s bottom lip, causing Jackie to gasp. 

“You’re adorable when you’re angry,” Gabe whispered, “please don’t stop that.” 

Jackie smiled, his hands slipping underneath Gabe’s plain grey t-shirt, fingertips rubbing and pinching his nipples. Gabe flinched, desperate to be touched. 

Satisfied with Gabe’s reaction, Jackie pinched harder, his mouth on Gabe’s neck and his hips gently grinding. 

“Please touch me―” Gabe’s breath hitched. “Jackie, I need you.” 

Jackie smiled, peeling his clothes from his body, all while eyeing Gabe hungrily. His voice was low when he spoke. “Where do you want me to touch you?” 

Gabe whimpered, his erection growing frustratingly slow. “Everywhere.” 

Jackie’s mouth found its way back to Gabe’s nipples again―they were extremely sensitive, and as he played with them, Gabe mewled softly, trembling slightly. 

There was a silence after a while―they had to keep quiet―but Jackie still kept his pretty mouth on Gabe, sucking and biting, alternating occasionally and pinching the other nipple. 

Then Jackie’s voice was soft: “Are you ready?” 

Gabe nodded mutely, his breathing patterns breaking every so often. 

Jackie cupped Gabe’s cock, rubbing it with hesitant, yet nimble fingers. He was certain that, with enough time, Gabe would cum right then and there in his jeans. 

“You’re such a beautiful man, Gabriel,” Jackie purred, “it’s a shame that no one else could handle you like I do, hmm?” 

Gabe moaned in response, too desperate to say anything. 

“Don’t you want to be filled up by me? Your gorgeous ass, full and warm...all stretched out…” Jackie smiled. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“Yes, yes, it does―please, I want you, Jackie. Please fuck me.” Gabe’s voice broke. “You don’t know how much I want this.” 

“Gladly.” Jackie grinned like a hungry wolf, pushing his lover below him. “I’ll be gentle with you.” 

Gabe shook his head. “No―be as rough as you want.” 

Jackie, both half-enthusiastic half-terrified, nodded. Helping Gabe unbutton his jeans was easy, but getting them off was harder. Once they were off, Jackie went back to teasing Gabe, palming his cock through his boxers and smirked when he let out a muffled, high-pitched whine. 

“Make that noise again and I might just choke you.” Jackie licked his lips. “Would you like that, baby boy?” 

Gabe’s response was another nod of his head. 

“Good boy, such a filthy boy you are. Just for me.” Jackie nuzzled Gabe’s neck and sucked at the skin there, biting and kissing, making his lover squirm. 

“Jackie, p-please...I need you,” Gabe arched his back, into him, biting the inside of his cheek and gripping Jackie’s forearms. 

Jackie pouted before chuckling, leaning back onto his heels. “If you say so, sweetheart.”

Tugging down Gabe’s boxers, Jackie exhaled with a small smile. He was still fragile from what happened earlier, and it scared the hell out of him to think about all these horrid things, like if the asphalt would’ve hit him, or if his dear lover would never come back. He shivered.

Jackie was brought back to reality as soon as he heard Gabe’s soft voice. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Jackie reassured him, “I was just...thinking. No big deal.” 

Gabe exhaled shakily. “You looked scared, I was worried about you.” 

Jackie suppressed a laugh. “Aw, don’t be worried about me, baby. I’m right here.” 

Tenderly pressing his left hand against Gabe’s back, Jackie held himself upon his heels, spitting a decent amount of saliva in his right hand and smothered it all over his cock. 

“You’re sure you wanna do this, pumpkin?” Jackie’s voice was nearly a whisper. “We don’t have to.” 

“I want you,” Gabe said, sounding genuine, “I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“You have me,” Jackie grinned, “always.” 

Slowly, Jackie inserted a finger into his lover, then two, stretching him out with such gentleness that Gabe felt like crying. 

“Does this feel good to you?” Jackie murmured sweet praise into Gabe’s ear as he kept widening his entrance. “Is this too much?” 

Gabe let out a strangled moan. “More.” 

Jackie obeyed, adding a third finger. Gabe stifled a scream, trembling beneath the blonde man. His fingertips press up, up, up, and there were some incoherent words being spoken from Gabe now. 

“You moan so beautifully,” Jackie coaxed. “I wish I would’ve done this sooner.” 

Gabe smiled crookedly. “Maybe you could’ve if you asked me.” 

Jackie rolls his eyes, his fingers flexing inside of Gabe more quickly. “I didn’t want to come across as desperate.” 

His lover groaned in pleasure as Jackie’s fingers slid in and out of him, slow at first, and then faster. Gabe rolled his hips and bounced on Jackie's fingers, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out.

“You like that, hmm? Fucking yourself on my fingers like a dirty boy?” Jackie smirked and kissed Gabe’s lower back. “You’re so filthy.” 

Gabe responded with heavy, sharp breath, trying to stay calm. Pulling out his fingers, Jackie smiled at Gabe’s helpless whines. 

“Suck on my fingers.” Jackie gradually slid his index and middle finger into Gabe’s mouth. His other hand stroked Gabe’s gorgeous cock, hoping he’d resist a little longer. Gabe, obeying orders, swirled his tongue around Jackie’s two pale fingers, moaning loudly when he tasted himself. 

Lining himself up with Gabe’s entrance, Jackie held Gabe’s waist with his right hand and held the back of his neck, and slid in slowly, cursing quietly at the euphoric feeling. Once they both were settled in properly, Jackie’s slow and gentle pace quickened to an excited bucking, his hand gripping the base of Gabe’s neck. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” Jackie grunted, his thrusts getting harder and faster. “Don’t cum yet, okay?” 

Gabe nodded, clenching around Jackie’s member. He began to sob, occasionally hiccuping. Gabe could tell that Jackie was getting wetter by the second―the sound of skin-on-skin was all he could hear, with frequent whimpers. 

“I’m close, I’m so close…” Gabe’s voice is smaller. “P-please let me cum.” 

“Not yet,” Jackie cooed softly, kissing Gabe’s lower back. He panted, chewing his lip, hoping that he wouldn’t cum on accident. “You can do this.”

Upon this, Jackie’s thrusts became harder, in an attempt to push Gabe over the edge. Gabe whimpered at the feeling of Jackie’s good-sized cock sliding in and out of him and squeezed his eyes shut, his nails digging into the fabric of the seat. 

“Please―” Gabe’s voice rose in pitch. His whines were frantic, he trembled as Jackie still pounded into him. “Oh my God, I need to cum―” 

“Shh, baby boy. You don’t want people to hear, right?” Jackie pulled on Gabe’s cock and began jerking him off, hopefully making him break in the process. 

An animalistic growl came from Gabe’s mouth when Jackie’s hand quickly moved back and forth, his thumb rubbing over his highly sensitive head, over and over again. 

“Please let me cum, please, I can’t―I can’t do this, Jackie,” Gabe begged him, nearly half-screaming. He was on his elbows, shaking uncontrollably, tears staining his cheeks and his cock frigid and swollen in Jackie’s hand. He was a mess, and he was beautiful. 

Jackie smiled sympathetically, but his hand harshly slapped Gabe’s ass in response―once, twice, three times, with Gabe’s cock still in his hand being treated with care as it should have been―fingers torturing the head, squeezing his balls―and Jackie, surprisingly, was nice enough to let him spill cum on his hand, but not enough to satisfy Gabe. 

“Jackie,” Gabe moaned, begging for release. “Please.” 

Love and pity were in Jackie’s eyes now, and then he whispered: “You can cum, baby boy.” One last time, he ran his thumb over the head of Gabe’s cock, slapped his ass, and slid his own cock into Gabe again―and both of them came, hard. Overwhelmed, Gabe screamed and cried, and came back again. They stayed like that for a few moments, both coming down from their high, before Jackie sighed, flipped Gabe on his back, and kissed him. 

“Thank you,” Jackie whispered, his breath coming out in erratic pants. 

“Don’t thank me. Thank yourself,” Gabe replied, equally exhausted. 

Jackie exhaled and pulled out, letting out a soft groan when he watched his semen drip out of his lover’s stretched asshole. Resisting the urge to eat him out and taste himself, he leaned down to capture Gabe’s soft lips, gently nibbling his lower lip.

Gabe hummed in the kiss, looping his arms around Jackie’s neck. When they pulled away, Gabe gulped nervously. “Hey...um. Can I be honest with you?” 

Now worried, Jackie set his hands on Gabe’s waist. He tilted his head in curiosity. “Yeah. What’s up, sweetheart?”

“You were my first time.” Gabe avoided his eyes, afraid his lover would get upset. To his surprise, he heard a gentle sniffle and a nose being buried under his jawline. 

“I...really? You wanted me? Of all people?” Jackie’s murmured into Gabe’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the skin. A small smile slowly spread across his face and he rubbed Jackie’s back. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I? I’ve always liked you since we were teenagers…” Gabe trailed off, recalling memories of ‘platonic cuddles’ and ‘friend kisses’. He blushed at the thought.

“But there’s more attractive men out there. Do you remember Andrew Walker from church? He was pretty cute. Plus he seemed interested in you,” Jackie said, seemingly relaxed about the conversation, but then again, he was always like that. 

“I rejected him a few times just because I wanted to be with someone else,” Gabe said with a smirk, running a hand through Jackie’s hair. Jackie snorted and grinned, suddenly realizing that Gabe’s eyes were the most magnificent thing he’s ever seen.

They were a light brown but had dark and gold accents. They sparkled in the sun and his cheeks grew red. He felt guilty that he never noticed these things about Gabe, however, this was a more special moment with him. One that he would remember until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes, please, please, please let me know! And give us feedback! We love it when you guys talk to us. :)
> 
> You guys are a-MEI-zing!


End file.
